degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/Follow Up To My First Blog Concerning Black Degrassi Characters
Admittedly, I was beyond hesitant about posting this blog but I decided "Fuck it. I might as well just get this off of my chest". For those of you who have read or even commented on my first blog, you'd probably remember how many people I pissed off. In hindsight, they had a RIGHT to be pissed off because I was wrong and I was way out of line for accusing white/non-black fans of being racist just because they happen to hate a character who happens to be black. For that, I apologize and I've made A LOT of effort not to do that anymore. After all, you're only judging characters based on how the WRITERS make them out to be, therefore, if you dislike a character(regardless of race), you have good reason to and you can't be faulted. The fans should NOT be blamed and should definitely NOT be called racist. But I AM disappointed in the writers about their portrayal of black characters, SPECIFICALLY the CURRENT writers who replaced the original ones. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not going to sit here and call them racists either. I'm beginning realize that there is so much venom and defamation in that word. So, I won't accuse the new writers of being racist but I WILL accuse them of "just not giving a shit", for lack of a better phrase. When I wrongly accused fans of being racist, I got flamed out the ass LOL. They were PISSED and like I said, they had a right to be. They even had to remind me that Jimmy Brooks and Liberty Van Zandt were black and they had A LOT of fans(of all races). They also challenged me to come up with a good explanation for that, which I couldn't. I was stuck. But here's the thing though, Liberty and Jimmy were around when the OLD writers were around because the OLD writers actually CARED to make the black main characters as important and likable as the white main characters. THAT'S pretty much my explanation. Here's the type of black characters that the CURRENT writers have to offer us: (CHANTAY): Recently graduated and no longer on the show but WHILE she was here for 7 fucking seasons, they made her nothing more than a gossiper and just a flat-out useless/irrelevant character with only ONE C-PLOT storyline to her name. I liked her but most fans hated her because she didn't serve much of a purpose and she had this two-faced personality(one minute she's being a good supportive friend, the next minute she's being a bitch). Although I like her, I understand why most fans don't and they do have a reason not to. Of course, the "she's so ugly" and "I hope she dies" comments were totally rude and unnecessary though. (DAVE): He's not quite useless as his cousin but he HAS displayed a lot of douchebag qualities. He dissed his "nerdy" friends in the name of popularity, he was very rude and ignorant towards Adam being transgendered and recently, he cheated on Alli. I get it, those are perfectly good reasons to dislike someone. But'' I like Dave. (CONNOR): Because he's hardly around anymore, no one really gives a fuck about him. They may not hate him but they don't give a fuck about him. At least, most fans don't. (MARISOL): I REALLY shouldn't like this character but I can't help it. I just DO. But I can't blame fans for hating a character who sleeps with a guy, knowing very well that he has a girlfriend and a child at home. Also, I can't blame them for hating a character who would treat her best friend like shit and threaten to reveal a dark secret about her all because some stupid guy preferred her best friend over her. And whenever Marisol wasn't fucking KC or stabbing Katie in the back, we had to stomach her being an annoying third wheel to Krew. To be honest, I thought she was funny at first in NTR but now that I think about it, she really wasn't. As a black person, it was embarassing to watch the only black character in the episode acting like a dumb-ass and getting on all the other characters' nerves. Like really??? Above is what our CURRENT black characters look like. COME THE FUCK ON!!!! Seriously, what the fuck is that? I excuse the fans but I do NOT excuse the writers. Why the hell are ALL of the current black characters either irrelevant, unlikable, douchebags, bitches or all of the above? I'm sorry but I can't help but feel bad about that. It's easy for people to say that race shouldn't matter and I shouldn't even take the fact they're black into consideration. In a perfect world, I can ignore race. But this is not a perfect world. If I'm not being reasonable in this blog, then think about this: I'm gay and there are other gay users on this wiki. How would you feel if the writers started giving EVERY gay or lesbian character mostly horrible personality traits? I GUARANTEE you that you'd be upset about it and you would not ignore it. So, why should I ignore the "black issue"? Another argument you might present against mine(which I've heard last time) is "''Black characters aren't the only ones people don't like. There are a lot of douchebag white characters that fans hate or irrelevant white characters that fans don't give a fuck about either". ^TRUE. VERY true. HOWEVER, there are ALSO a lot of important and loveable white characters that fans DO love and DO give a fuck about to balance it out. Think about it. Who the hell is going to have time to complain about useless characters like Sadie, Jess or Hannah when you have more IMPORTANT characters to focus on like Eli, Clare, Adam, Fiona etc? Meanwhile, I have Chantay, Connor, Dave and Marisol to bitch about, for reasons I just explained. See what I mean? In closing, I will apologize once again for calling the fans racist. Shame on me. I was wrong for THAT but I have every right to be mad at the writers(though if I could complain to them about it, it'll most likely fall on deaf ears). This is how my first blog SHOULD HAVE been written. I feel that I was a lot more reasonable and respectful in this one. Any thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts